The present invention generally relates to improvements to a craft stand.
A variety of stands have previously been developed for supporting workpieces or craft frames such as stretcher frames, embroidery hoops and the like in predetermined positions. These stands generally allow a user to support the workpiece or craft frame on the stand so that the user has both hands available to perform the desired craft. When working on various workpieces, it is helpful to be able to position the workpiece in a wide range of orientations. Many previous stands were limited in the ability to position the workpiece in a wide range of orientations. The ability to support a wide range of workpieces and craft frames on the craft stand also affords practical advantages, however many previous stands were limited in the types of workpieces that could be used with the stand.
The means used for supporting various workpieces and craft frames on the craft stand needs to be versatile enough to support, hold or secure various types of workpieces and frames. The means for supporting these workpieces and frames should also allow the workpiece or frame to be supported in a wide range of orientations. Also the means for supporting the workpieces and frames must function to securely hold the workpiece or frame without damaging the materials of the workpiece and of the craft.